


This is What Makes Us Girls

by Axie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死讯传来那天他们在酒店过了一晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Makes Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 既然来了AO3就把今年的搬运一下好了。一看题目就知道阿邪又在听歌写文【。放弃了考据与逻辑，就写写这俩妹子然后不小心塞了私货，其他的具体事实请不要管我，假装这是个AU【。OOC警告【。不傻不白不甜的生贺送给零零20岁生日快乐！Aaaaand感谢锡纸一直以来的支持！

　　琴格蕾学校和新泽维尔学校相隔很远，两所学校就像一个温柔风趣的保守派和一个神出鬼没的激进派，两边各自生活着不同的人，一所学校里变种人多，一所学校里变种人少。但学校的领导们却不完全和他们所在学校的风格一样，学校的学生们也不和这种印象有几分相关，因为一来能力各异活力旺盛的变种人们毕竟是惹麻烦的好手，二来两所学校互相看不顺眼，所以两所学校几乎不相来往——虽然有时候无可避免，但大家的心态还是能少一事就少一事的。

　　可有一些事情不同。

　　当处理一些事情的基础不是理念分歧而是至亲之情时，它们就不再和以往相同了。

　　千欢明白这些。她有着东方的血，她很清楚家庭的意义，所以当噩耗劈头盖脸地砸向琴格蕾学校时，她几乎是在自己刚恢复理智就想起了一些事情。没错，她也冷静不下来，她也很痛苦，但理智总是会回来的。天气女神无意识地掀起了狂风骤雨，没有人指责她；只有在这一刻才会有人想起关于家庭的事，有人提起镭射眼，立刻就被不冷静而尖锐的反驳压了下去，但又或许是因为太过悲伤而竟然得以平静地再次摆上台面；可这时新泽维尔学校已经关闭多时了。

　　小吸血鬼飞快地逃离了会议室，逃离所有人的视线，就像很久很久以前那些噩梦重新找上门来了一样；她像是真的有什么目的地似的奔下楼。

　　外面雷声响亮，雨水瓢泼，打在大窗户上像砸东西似的啪啪啪啪地响，千欢的脚步也踏踏踏地响。

　　四周不知道是心理原因还是真的开始变得又冷又湿，空气里似乎凝结着各种各样的人、光、视线、传言，她不停地跑，穿破楼道糟糕的空气，踏着骇人的雨声和雷声，冲向大堂。

　　她盯着大门看，也不知道能看到什么，眼里似乎一直飘着一个黄黑色的幻影——她就这么盯着眼底那个黄黑色的幻影冲向他，透过他，千欢似乎又是在盯着大门看朝着大门跑，然后她猛一推开校门——

　　外面一股新鲜湿润的空气铺面而来。

　　她不知道自己在干什么，只是一头冲进暴雨里。

　　她冲上去，将淋得湿漉漉的、头发全贴在脸上的劳拉扑得往后一退，然后她终于抱紧毫不挣扎的劳拉。

　　两个女孩就这么待在倾盆大雨里淋，淋了还没几秒千欢自己就也从头到脚湿透了。她还是抱着劳拉。劳拉没说话。

　　“没事了。”

　　千欢也不知道说给谁听，她就这么一说，嘴唇正好在劳拉耳边。劳拉才抱住她，脑袋贴在千欢颈窝里。

　　

　　雨还没停。

　　千欢给校长办公室打了电话但是没人接，于是又挨个打其他人的手机，打到沃伦的手机时才终于被接起来。沃伦同意帮她向奥罗珞带个话，千欢也懒得管他靠不靠谱，得到承诺之后就直接挂断了。她走进浴室拿来一条毛巾往劳拉的脑袋上扔：“擦擦水，一会儿记得去洗头。”接着自己又回到浴室开始往浴缸里放热水。

　　她没走出来等，而是就坐在马桶盖上盯着浴缸里逐渐上升的水面发呆。

　　劳拉也没怎么说话，过了一小会儿之后也进了浴室，打算把擦湿了的毛巾叠回去。放毛巾时她越过坐在马桶盖上的千欢往上面的毛巾架上探，千欢就呆呆地望着她的腰线在自己眼前晃。

　　劳拉刚一放好毛巾千欢就搂上了她的腰。她也没动，就站在马桶盖前面，任由千欢折腾。千欢把脑袋抵在她肚子上。

　　“你也很难过。”劳拉低头看着她的脑袋顶，说。她忍不住摸了摸千欢的头发，它们现在还是湿湿的。

　　“罗根对我们大家都意义重大，而现在他死了。”千欢抽了抽鼻子，“我是很难过。你也是。”接着她抬起头来放开劳拉的腰，把她往一侧浴缸边推了推，“但你来找我了。很高兴见到你，X，”千欢自己则从马桶盖上站起来，站到她面前，给了她一个不太有活力的微笑，“洗个澡暖和暖和。在你出来之前我会去买点零食。”

　　劳拉避开了她的目光。千欢并不在意，她伸出手来替劳拉解开黄黑色的制服——看在上帝的份上，黄黑色——她将制服拉链拉开了一个小口，抬眼看了看劳拉，劳拉还是没什么反应，于是她挑了挑眉，也不介意继续。“很难接受，我知道。”

　　“我只是不知道该怎么做。”劳拉终于再次看向千欢，低声说，“我该对这种痛苦做什么？复仇吗？或者什么都不做？我甚至没法相信——”

　　“没事的，X。”千欢低着头把劳拉制服整条拉链都从上往下拉开，接着抬起头来从两边领子开始解开制服，露出肩膀和锁骨，劳拉才从这儿开始接手。千欢退了一步，靠在洗手台上一边打量着劳拉脱制服，一边说：“你瞧，发生了太多太多事情了。教授把学校留给镭射眼的同时镭射眼就把他的学校关了，他的学生们都来了我们学校，我以为你也会回来，结果你没有。我得到了一个小孩和一系列麻烦。教授的尸体听说被偷了。今天之前我都不知道你在这个宇宙的哪个角落，今天他们说罗根死了，然后你立马就出现了。来找我。”

　　看着劳拉解开胸罩脱掉内衣，踏进热水里缩起来，千欢叹了口气。

　　“为什么是我？”

　　“不知道。也许因为你很特殊。我只能想到你。而且你很容易找。”

　　千欢歪了歪头。

　　“好吧，”她转过身来从洗手台边的托盘里找到香皂，撕开包装纸，“巧的是我之前正好也在担心你。”又转身回去把香皂一丢，劳拉顺势从水里举起双手来稳稳接住，动作带起几道水流，沿着她的手往水面和肩膀流去。

　　“但是？”

　　“但是我暂时——目前。目前我也还没准备好。没想明白。”千欢摇了摇头，抱起手臂来一手掩着嘴。劳拉扭过头去看她。

　　“你还——”

　　“好。我去把你这衣服烘一烘然后买点什么。”察觉到劳拉的视线千欢迅速放下手，朝她勾了勾嘴角，然后弯腰把劳拉扔在马桶盖上的制服拿起来，一边说一边往浴室外走，“你需要先来点干净合身的衣服，再来一顿好吃的。吃东西有助于缓解悲伤。”

　　“那你呢？”劳拉从浴缸里探出身去，视线追着千欢的身影，“你不是也淋雨了吗？你不用先泡个澡再去吗？”

　　“啊-啊。”千欢朝背后举起一根手指晃了晃，“我可是超级无敌强大又可爱的吸血鬼。”

　　

　　在酒店附近的超市里，千欢让自己陷入别的事情里去。买吃的：X可能会喜欢什么？草莓味？香草味？牛奶味？甜柠檬味？双球冰淇淋？棒棒糖？方便面？买衣服：X穿哪件好看？她会喜欢哪件？她现在满脑子都是X。

　　要惦记着照顾别人时很容易让自己专注于这种惦记的心理而无法自拔，尤其是在自己本身也想逃离什么的时候。劳拉穿过那么一场大雨从不知道哪里赶过来，就为了找她。每一处细节都很明显：除了千欢还能是谁？这所学校里没人比她更能理解劳拉。她只是来寻找唯一一个能够帮助她的人，尽管千欢自己也糟糕透了。在此之前劳拉还渺无音讯，而她就这么突然冒出来，在这种悲痛的时候和千欢分享拥抱。

　　所以显然劳拉比她自己要无助，对吧——千欢在心里这么大声宣告着，从货架上捞下几包草莓棉花糖，一股脑扔进购物车里。沃伦推着购物车跟在她身边。

　　“说真的，你们还好吗？”他关切地问，“你看起来——”

　　“很好。”千欢打断道，“奥罗珞派你来的？”她又拿下一种糖果扔进购物车里，并在心里把这笔账也记到了沃伦头上。

　　“我派我自己来的。你们可能需要帮助，毕竟所有人都过了糟糕的一天。”他诚实地回答道，并在千欢故意走向女性内衣区时尴尬地停下来等她，“拜托？”

　　“沃伦，去找你的朋友来谈你的问题。”千欢按印象寻找着尺寸合适的胸罩，背对着他，“在特殊时候，比如现在，朋友会对朋友诚实。或者说忠诚，放在我和X身上的话。能谈谈是好事，但那分对象，对于X来说她更乐意找我谈。你甚至都不是很清楚她是谁，不是吗？对于现在的你来说？”

　　“我——我很抱歉。”他停顿了一下，摊开手，“只是——我知道我该感到非常难过甚至是非常痛苦，可是——可是——我不知道，而且你又正好逃出学校了，我想我至少应该关心你们一下而且——而且——”

　　“说了去找你的朋友来谈你的问题啦——。”千欢拖长了这句话，强调道。

　　“可我没什么问题。”他有些迷茫看着她的背影。千欢挑好了给劳拉的内衣直接抱出来，走回他身边扔进购物车里，腾出手来拍了拍他的手臂：“你有。现在谁都有，”接着她把自己的手机递给他，“我说了，去找你的朋友来谈你的问题。”

　　然后他们便一起走向女装区。

　　依言打过电话之后，沃伦把手机还给千欢，千欢则在替劳拉挑衣服，偶尔向他询问点意见，除此之外，他们的话题越来越少了。

　　出了什么大事时，人会手足无措，会本能地希望能够向外界求助，而求助对象会是最亲密最信任的人。这个道理其实就是这么简单，千欢在扫视眼前一堆颜色鲜艳的衣服时想，就好比现在X来找她，这意味着她们需要谈谈，而且今晚有很多时间。X是个很坚强的人，千欢默默地想，她很久没有出现过了，那说明什么呢？说明很久以来发生的事情她都自己消化了，唯独这次。她们失去了一位挚友，一位导师，一位父亲，她们失去了可以无条件信任和依赖的人之一。这次X没法自己消化掉这事，于是她来了。而千欢一定会和她好好谈谈这个问题，看在罗根的份上，上帝啊。

　　看在罗根的份上。

　　她抿起嘴唇。

　　接着便是一阵尴尬的沉默。沃伦在一边试图让她振作起来，用各种各样的漂亮衣服吸引她的注意力，她都没怎么理他，只是勉强笑着以劳拉为借口搪塞过去。等到好不容易挑到了一身深色的暖和衣服时，她索性头也不回地前往收银台，沃伦只好推着购物车追上去。

　　她还是那么干巴巴地微笑着，理所应当地穿过收银台，等着沃伦付款。她的眼睛望着他的方向但没有聚焦。沃伦刷卡时他尝试迎上千欢的视线，女孩朝他比划了个剪刀手，但目光依然空空的。

　　他担忧地打量了她一会儿，接着或询问或求助般地将视线投向千欢背后，望向刚抵达没多久正沉默地靠在超市大门上的鲍比。鲍比朝他摇了摇头。

　　于是他也放弃了，收回了视线，在卡单上签名。

 

　　劳拉泡在热水里。

　　房间里现在没有人。她安静地想，安静地回忆，安静地动作。她在水面下让右手的爪子缓慢地伸出来，刺破手背。血流出来混进水里，接着她在左手手腕上划了一下。

　　得知罗根的死讯时她几乎可谓惊慌失措。不知道该去哪里，该怎么办，不知道有何意义，似乎全身心都在颤抖，脑子里充满了罗根罗根罗根——她一个人躲开所有人，想自己找个地方呆着，才刚一静下来却便发现自己本能地想要找些什么人，然而又不知道自己有谁可以依靠，一个想得起来的人都没有；她意识到这一点时悚然更加痛苦，然后就在她快被恐慌和悲痛淹没时，她忽然就想起了那个亮黄色的身影。啊，千欢，对，没错。一瞬间她脑子里就这么突然而然地从罗根罗根罗根变得只剩下千欢千欢千欢了——她躲开所有人，独自冲向琴格蕾学校，在雨水中不知疲倦地狂奔，脑子里一浮现罗根就立刻用更强烈更响亮的声音喊： **千欢！千欢！** 就好像在这一切的一切之中，痛苦之中，黑暗之中，迷茫之中，去找她就能找到屏障，就能透过气来。

　　她记得她那些痛苦。它们几乎像是上辈子的事情了：回到了杀人生活的自己，一个永远摆不脱血腥的人，连自己都不知道是谁的人——千欢竟然带这么一个人去逛街。那简直可笑，可是却美好得奇怪。一个随时都有可能杀人的人——吸血鬼——和另一个极其擅长杀人的人去逛街，去吃饭，去极高处俯视世界，去极黑暗处转了一圈，然后回到光明之中。

　　千欢不像罗根，不像朱利安，不像任何人，她的生活也糟糕透了但她却比谁都开心，和千欢在一起时劳拉不用考虑自己配不配得上和她在一起的问题，不用听什么大道理，不用靠沉默来让人以为她乐意沉默——不用刻意地希望让人满意、让人放心、让人不担心自己，并且还让人以为真的帮上忙了。

　　在千欢身边她可以最自由地呼吸。因为一个杀人的人不用跟一个吸人血的人计较，尤其是这个吸人血的人正是告诉你该怎么生活、怎么活着并活得自由、怎么取悦自己、怎么呼吸怎么透过气来的人……

　　她在暴雨里奔跑，雨水打在身上，冷。

　　冷让她想起了吸血鬼的体温，以及再一次地想起罗根。千欢自己呢？千欢也伤心，她很清楚，她几乎是在升起去找千欢这个念头的同时就想起来千欢一定也很伤心。她便一边不知疲倦地穿过行人、穿过街道、穿过车流赶向脑子里唯一想得到的地方，一边在心里不断问自己是否应当去找她。这个时候的她会乐意见到自己吗？这个时候的她会帮助自己吗？承受着同样的痛苦的千欢，会乐意看到一个实质上对她毫无帮助的自己吗？也许不应该前往那里，她已经意识到了这一点，但她还是本能地动作着，理智脱离身体。暴雨就像要淹没全世界一样。

　　琴格蕾学校——罗根的学校，千欢的家，前泽维尔学院——几乎是仅剩的支撑。

　　在快要抵达学校大门的时候她才发现那里的痛苦有多强烈：暴风雨的中心，空气中充满了悲伤低落的荷尔蒙，在这个充满罗根气息的地方蔓延肆虐。

　　 **天哪。**

　　她放慢脚步，从跑到走到慢行，踏着地上的雨水顶着天上的雨水，不受控制地呼吸着这片地盘上残留的罗根的气息。

　　天哪；劳拉一步步走向学校大门，雨水和泪水混在一起。爱她的人不多而她失去了最爱她也是她最爱的人之一。她让自己融进昏暗寒冷的暴风雨里，和灰蒙蒙的环境融在一起，让自己躲在雨水里抽泣，一步一步无力而缓慢地走向学校大门，即使眼里几乎什么都看不清。

　　雨声，雷声，自己的脚步声，罗根的气味。仍然强烈的罗根的气味环绕着劳拉，可身上每一处皮肤都只能感受到冰冷。直到这时失去罗根的阴影才又找上来了：脑子里又开始响满了罗根罗根罗根，并再也无法摆脱，每一口呼吸都充满了罗根，每呼吸一口都只能想到 **罗根已经死了** 。哭泣之间劳拉咬不紧自己的嘴唇；又有谁来替她开门呢？呵！她哽着一口硬气压着自己的喉咙，不让自己发出一丝声音。

　　然而恰是这时，她突然闻到了一阵逐渐浓烈的熟悉的气息。

　　 **天哪——**

　　闻到那阵气息时她几乎快要忍不住自己的哭声就这么扭曲着嗓音叫出来，但她最终没有发出声音。喉咙里那口哽着的气消了，双唇颤抖。

　　她得到了一个过于结实的拥抱。

　　在那一瞬间劳拉所能感知到的世界只剩下寒冷刺骨的雨水、残留的故人气味，以及这个拥抱。

　　那时的劳拉，吊着嗓子里未发的呼唤，脑子里一片空白。

　　现在倒是镇定多了，理智也跟着回来了。真是神奇的力量，劳拉想，她只是看到了千欢而已，她们俩甚至还没正式说上几句话呢。千欢拉上她，她就跟着她走，也不问上哪儿去，结果原来是找了间酒店躲开其他人住下来，现在泡上了澡。

　　实际上，待到现在脑子一冷静下来之后，整件事情又显得不是那么无法接受了——准确地说，看到了合理性之后理智又能主宰大脑了。罗根失去了自愈因子，他的确有可能出事，只是这么一天终于来了而已，这是有可能性并且合理的。合理的东西本来不必多虑。而劳拉理智上能够接受这个事实，感情上却不能，所以在感情突然屏蔽了一切的时候她变得不冷静；这也应当是合理的，因为当感性面主宰大脑时人就是会变得不冷静。

　　但是问题来了：她在不理智时就这么冲过来找千欢？在自己清楚千欢正处于同样的情绪的前提下？

　　水汽氤氲。那些热气扑在墙上和脸上，有好闻的水汽味道。她闭上眼睛，往下滑一些，让自己的鼻尖擦着水面，闻热水的味道。现在千欢为了她溜出学校，耐心地等待她恢复理智，为她出门买吃的，而她自己则在酒店里泡热水澡，并且千欢刚才明确告诉她，目前她也没准备好。

　　 **天哪。**

　　劳拉不断地用爪子划开手腕，愈合，划开手腕，又愈合，自己则看着伤口裂开又愈合的样子，发呆似的盯着那里的皮肤的样子。血流不断涌出来，混在热水里扩散出扭曲的形状。

　　千欢出门多久了？十几分钟？二十几分钟？应该差不多吧；她是多么好的一个女孩啊，劳拉想，千欢有很多朋友，很多支持她、爱她的人，她那么温暖人心，那么可爱，那么……有力量。她的力量就像能解决一切问题。如果能够像千欢那样生活就好了。罗根离开了她——一个在乎她的人离开了她，而她可以亲近的人并未多到能让她面对这一切：罗根算一个，千欢算一个。没有罗根了。千欢和自己年龄相仿，天然地有着一股吸引力似的让她觉得可以投向千欢……但又是在给千欢添麻烦。

　　浴室里安安静静的。

　　劳拉想念千欢了，但心中并无他想，只有想念而已。

　　她想起过去那些欢笑；北辰结婚时千欢扯着她去了。劳拉以前出席过人家的婚礼，作为杀手去的，但唯有那一次不同，她能和朋友一起坐在嘉宾席，分享朋友的喜悦和幸福，能够抱着一种享受的心情来品尝婚礼上各种各样的甜食。千欢是那么美好。

　　热水已经被血染成红色。

　　 **可是自己呢？**

　　她再次伸出右手的一根爪子，内心不知哪来一股平静；她想着千欢。

　　了不起的千欢，最棒的千欢。她爱千欢。

　　红色逐渐变得鲜艳，由一处最深色泛向整缸水，血的味道也浓了起来，但热水的热量还没退去。对于一个有自愈因子的人来说泡着一缸血还算足够舒服，劳拉悲哀地想，也许罗根也是浑身是血地死去的——没有自愈因子的罗根。

　　她也爱罗根，但罗根死了。他一定死得很痛苦，在百般折磨之下咽下最后一口气……然后离开。她爱千欢，但她自己则不该在这儿。千欢太好了，而X-23依然罪恶，而且罗根死了。虽然这些实际上没什么关联，但想着让人难受。劳拉不停地切开血管，当伤口自愈便又切一次，直到自己开始眩晕。罗根有时候会陪她一起在屋顶呆着，虽然没什么帮助，但毕竟有个人陪；他对她总是很温柔。那太美好了，每一想起来，就会不由自主地微笑。有像千欢这样的朋友实在太好了，罗根死了。逻辑在哪儿？不知道，但就是想着难受；然而到底还是很美好的。

　　劳拉微笑着，又往手腕上补了一道。

　　

　　一路上没谁说话。千欢不想说话，鲍比也显然没心情说话，沃伦被夹在两人中间，憋得不知所措。但帮忙的心总归是有的，他暗自扯扯鲍比的衣角，向他投去示意的眼神，于是自超市返程以来的第一句话终于出现了。

　　“你确定你们俩在这儿没问题吗？”鲍比沉沉地说。

　　千欢点头。罗根死了，她总得自己照顾自己，还要照顾劳拉。她得坚强。

　　鲍比叹了口气。

　　“打算待几天？”

　　“需要几天就待几天。”至少等到她们都缓过来了再归队吧，她想，急着归队没意思。罗根死了。她暂时不需要在那儿。她该和X一起好好面对这个；得把关注重点转移到X身上，不然想着罗根太难受了。

　　又或者被需要呢——她转念一想，说不定奥罗珞有可能需要她，只是对方不急或者觉得现在的她叫回去也没用而已，毕竟是一只见鬼的情绪不好的吸血鬼。应该留时间给她们哀悼等她恢复正常了才回去，对吧，学校里的危险分子够多了——罗根不会这样，她在心里大声说。

　　紧接着又是一小阵沉默。

　　这样的沉默不对，在悲伤的时候沉默很容易各自沉浸在自己的世界里无法自拔，对对走出阴影一点帮助都没有。沃伦抿着嘴唇想和千欢说点安慰的话，碍于对她了解太少不好对症下药，而被他打电话叫来的鲍比也显然不在状态，能怎么办？放任她沉浸在失去罗根的痛苦中吗？以及那个不甚了解的女孩？

　　“别难过了，千欢，……”他终究是开了口，但没人理他。

　　他自己也不知道该怎么往下说。

　　“……罗根不会乐意看到你像现在这样的？”

　　千欢停住脚步。

　　前后就间隔那么几秒的时间，加上几秒的陡然冷场，她的声音竟忽然变得颤抖、哽咽和寒冷：“别提他。”

　　 **别提他！**

　　 **让我想点别的。让我想着X。别提他的死！**

　　 **X还在房间里等我，你能不能闭嘴！**

　　 **只要……只要别提他！**

　　鲍比立即抢前一步，将不知所措的沃伦挡在身后，并拉住千欢的手腕：“原谅他。你确定你和劳拉两个人在这里没事吗？你们随时可以回学校，悲伤的不止你们两个。奥罗珞和蕾切尔她们也很担心你们，大家都很难过但我们理解你们俩和他关系亲近所以你们的事情我们不参与，不过一旦有什么需要就告诉我好吗？”

　　千欢依然沉默着。她捂了捂脸，然后把手放下来。

　　“好吗？”

　　她勉强微笑了下。

　　“别担心，我和X会好好的。你们俩大可以慢慢来，解决完你们的——嗯——情绪问题，再来担心我们。我现在还好得很呢。”千欢避开了两人的视线，掏出门卡走进房间，“别担心。”

　　“嗯哼。”鲍比靠在门框上，把购物袋递给她，“劳拉怎么样？”

　　“放心吧，我会照顾好她的。”她把购物袋扔在床上，并翻出替劳拉买的衣服，向浴室走去，“X我回来啦！换件衣服出来和男孩子们打声招呼……”

　　一声尖叫。

　　门外两人立刻冲进房间，“怎么了——”

　　 **“出去！！！”**

　　千欢尖叫着甩上浴室门，靠在门背上，泪水流了下来，“你们出去！！！”她爆发了似朝房门的方向向鲍比一指，“抱歉但是拜托了快出去！出去我会搞定这些的！！！”

　　“她怎么了？出了什么事也许我们能帮上忙——”沃伦话没说完就被更歇斯底里的一声喊叫打断： **“她没事！！！”**

　　鲍比立刻举起双手作投降状：“OK，行，你们自己解决。一旦有什么需要就告诉我们好吗？我们就在外面。”

　　千欢没接话，只是抽泣着。

　　鲍比迟疑了一小会儿，拉着沃伦离开了房间，替千欢关上门。

　　

　　一切都疯了。

　　房间里再次安静下来。刚才凶男孩们的那份吵闹力气没了，千欢整个人都像虚脱了一样，手劲软软地，再次打开浴室门。

　　她还哭着。哭着走近劳拉，把手伸进染红的热水里去摸浴缸的下水塞，摸到之后把它狠狠一拔，再狠狠一甩，用上了吸血鬼的力气。塞子砸在浴缸外的地面上弹起来，跳到洗手台底下，骨碌碌地滚动着，声音被浴缸下水的声音盖住。千欢自己的抽泣声也同样被那噪声盖住。她本人则跪坐在地板上，扶靠着浴缸外壁。血水放完之后，吸血鬼甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒几分，然后站起来，从架子上抽了条浴巾，替一动不动的劳拉擦了擦水，接着把她横抱起来，走出浴室回到房间，将劳拉放在床上，最后替她盖上被子。

　　一口气做完这些之后，千欢挪了张矮凳过来，在床头边坐着，贴着劳拉的手臂趴在床上，脑袋陷进臂弯里。

　　她一边低声抽泣一边等待着。

　　其实她没哭多久。当一只手落到她脑袋上时，她已经安静些时了。

　　“他不应该死。”

　　千欢埋着的脑袋没抬起来，也没避开劳拉的手。

　　“他不应该死，他那么好。我没法那么快面对这事。我们都是。这么些年过去就像处了好几个世纪一样，麻烦事每时每刻都有，可我们……我们依然能过得那么开心。从来没人想过我们大家已经变成什么样了，应该感到难过的事情太多了，我们只是不去想而已。

　　“我们都很难过。我没有什么可以依靠的人了。你是我在听说他死了之后第一个想到的人，除了你以外我还能想着谁呢？可我甚至不知道上哪儿找你。这不公平。

　　“我只是不想惦记着罗根走了而已，可是每个人都在提醒我他走了，提醒我无依无靠了。然后你也……我知道你很难过但是——但是——至少等我回来跟我说说话，你想发泄想自杀想干什么我又不拦你，但是——

　　“求求你，X。”

　　劳拉把手从千欢脑袋上转移到她手臂上，紧紧地握着。

　　“睡觉吧。”

　　千欢擦了擦眼泪，点点头，坐直身子。她伸手去够购物袋，吸着鼻子，翻出睡衣来，给劳拉扔了一套，自己也翻出一套来，开始脱衣服打算换上。劳拉也把睡衣换上，然后把被子掀开一角。

　　千欢也换完衣服之后，她在那一角坐下来。

　　“你会做噩梦吗？”

　　劳拉耸耸肩。“我不知道今晚会不会。”

　　“没事儿。要是你做了噩梦，就弄醒我。”

　　然后千欢便爬到劳拉身边躺了下来。两个女孩靠在一起。

　　

　　一夜无梦。

　　

　　“你的身份证。”

　　鲍比把沃伦的身份证夹作飞镖让它飞到床上去，接着沃伦围着浴巾擦着头发从浴室出来。

　　“纸条写了没？”

　　“写了。”沃伦往床上倒去，又翻过来撑死身子打量着鲍比，“为什么你这么确信她们俩在一起没问题？”

　　“特殊时期朋友和朋友在一起能解决一切问题。”

　　“跟千欢一样的话。”沃伦让自己趴在床上，稍微有些沮丧，“为什么她说我有问题？我觉得我还好吧。”

　　鲍比在他前方床沿坐下来，伸出仍有热水余温的手挠了挠他的翅膀根。

　　“你有吗？”

　　“……我不知道。”

　　鲍比有些忧伤地微笑着，眼神放空。

　　“你感觉到的悲痛没有其他人强烈，那没关系，没必要对此抱有负罪感。”

　　沃伦沉默着。

　　“我说的对吗？对千欢补偿式的过度关心？”鲍比又揉了揉他的金发，“你身上发生了很多事，沃伦。不久之前你连我都不知道是谁。某些时候和其他人的感受不同融不进去不是你的错，你能做的有很多，”他稍微俯下身来，让自己出现在趴着的人的视界里，“但你只需要做你自己。千欢让你打电话给我？”

　　“她让我打电话找人谈谈，我只能想到打电话给你。现在我明白了。”他再次翻身坐起来，“现在大家都很难过。”

　　“是啊。罗根是个好家伙，毕竟他建起了学校。”重建。罗根让其他人有机会把和平的梦想重新找回来。在另一方面逐渐走向深渊的时候……

　　总的来说罗根对很多人都有着影响，学校里几乎无一例外——罗根称得上是改变了所有人的生命，多多少少都有些。沃伦失去记忆，鲍比成为了琴格蕾学校的顶梁柱之一，千欢人生中的重大改变，以及劳拉，几乎每一个人都和罗根密切相关。但是现在这一相关性被切断了。

　　“他的确是。”沃伦打断了他的思路。

　　“对所有人都很重要。我们都认识他那么久了，那个家伙值得被所有人铭记。——让所有人都替他难过，还害得我被奥罗珞骂了一顿！等他回来我都不必亲自揍他，想收拾他的人起码要从校长办公室排队排出二楼并且先从皮欧特开始照他脸打。到那时我一定……”

　　话语失去了尾音。

　　“你也很难过。”沃伦把手搭到他肩上。

　　“谁不难过呢。”他用一个夸张过度了的表情掩饰着，“瞧瞧大家现在这样子！”

　　“拥抱？”

　　鲍比诧异地抬起头来看着他深蓝色的眼睛。他今天第一次真心微笑起来。

　　“好啊。”

　　

　　直到第二天醒来时，劳拉发现自己睡得平平直直，千欢却整个人快缠到自己身上来了，被子还被踹到腰上。

　　她不知怎么微笑了起来。

　　劳拉轻轻地移开千欢的胳膊和腿，从床上溜走，准备到浴室去洗漱。路过房门时她看到地上有一张纸条，于是她中途停下来，捡起纸条看。

　　看完后她折回床边，将纸条放在床头柜上，然后才再次前往浴室。

　　浴室里还残留着一些血水的痕迹，她看了看那些痕迹，又扭头看了看还在睡懒觉的千欢，接着她便开始洗脸刷牙了。水龙头的水声嗽嗽嗽地，连绵不断，引得千欢在床上打了个滚。紧接着传来纸的抖动声。

　　劳拉留意到了，于是她关了水。

　　洗漱过后她又爬上了床，千欢再次翻身过来抱住她。

　　“早？”她压着声音说道。

　　“早。”千欢仍然困顿地回答道，声音慵懒，“再睡会儿。我们一会儿去逛街。”

　　“为什么忽然要去逛街？”

　　“回到正常生活的最快方式：做自己。”她收了收搭在劳拉腰上的手臂，“再睡会儿嘛，外面那么冷。”

　　“好。”劳拉便躺了下来。

　　千欢稍稍用力把劳拉的身子掰过来，让她侧过来面对自己，而手依然环在劳拉腰上，保持着拥抱的样子。两双眼睛对视了一小会儿。她们像享受这样的对视似的。

　　千欢将手指并拢，在自己的唇上按了一下，又转过来按到劳拉的唇上。千欢微笑着，而劳拉眨了眨眼，依然静静地和她对视着。

　　“‘出事时，”她看着劳拉的眼睛，复述着纸条上的话，“‘X战警互相照顾。’”

　　劳拉接上了话。

　　“‘因为我们是一家人。’”

 

 

END


End file.
